


Road Work: Diversion

by maddiec24



Series: Road Work [1]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiec24/pseuds/maddiec24
Summary: Toby finds a diversion while stopped for road construction.





	Road Work: Diversion

Tobias Beecher was fuming. He had first let his father talk him into going out to the back of beyond to see a client, an old friend who needed "special handling". That in itself had went fine. Then on the way back, his air conditioner had gone out. And now, due to road construction on some two-lane highway in the middle of nowhere, Toby was stuck in a hot car in the middle of summer. Letting the windows down helped very little, as there was no breeze blowing.

As he sat there, the only car in line, he took off his jacket and loosened his tie, trying for some relief from the heat, only wanting to get back to his motel room for a cool shower, and - - please, Lord - - actual air conditioning. He glared at the flagman, hoping in some wholly illogical way it would make him turn his sign from "stop" to "slow". Then he took a good look at the man holding the sign. He wore a white tank top and jeans, sturdy work boots on his feet. Close to Toby's age and height, but obviously he worked out. As Toby watched, the man reached down to pick up a bottle of water. He took a huge drink before pouring the rest over his head, letting it course down his muscular body, staring, smirking, really, at Toby the whole time. Toby watched, mouth wide open, as the stranger ran his hand under his shirt, stroking his chest and abdomen, licking his lips. Toby swallowed convulsively, not sure this was actually happening, convinced it might be a mirage. It had been a while, too long actually, since he'd had sex, and the show the sexy flagman was putting on was starting to... affect him. The man pushed his shirt up, revealing a taut chest, which he continued to stroke, flicking a nipple now and then, still staring intently at Toby. When Toby finally managed to pull his gaze from the man's slick chest, he saw the show was affecting him also, if the bulge in his tight jeans was any indication. Toby's hand went to his own erection as the man slid his hand into the waistband of his jeans. Just then, the radio the man wore at his side squawked alarmingly, causing Toby to sit straight up. The man picked up the radio and spoke into it. Then he reached into his back pocket for a notepad. He sauntered over to Toby's car.

"Got a pen?" He asked in a sexy tone.

"Pen?" Toby asked, confused, and very distracted by the look in the man's deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, you know, to write with?" The man said, laughing.

"Oh, sure," Toby said, blushing now. He picked up the one he kept in the cubby in the dash and handed it to him with a shaky hand.

The man smiled, wrote something on the pad and handed the pen back. He tore off the sheet of paper, handed it to Toby and walked back to his post. He turned his sign around, to "slow" as Toby sat there trying to process what had happened. The sound of a car horn blaring in the stillness brought him back to reality. He looked in the rear-view mirror to see a car behind him now. He shook his head to clear it, then put his car in gear and drove down the road. He stopped a few miles later, pulling over to read the note. It had a name - - Chris Keller - - a phone number, and one sentence. "Call me tonight and we'll finish what I started."

Toby smiled and turned back out onto the road. His evening had just gotten a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> Notes: This is AU, inspired by my own very long wait while road work was going on today. Unfortunately, my flagman looked nothing like Chris. Very unbeta'd.
> 
> First Published: June 9, 2004


End file.
